


Eyes on me

by Eve1978



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hints of Dom!Chris, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Teasing, This is so far out of my comfort zone but Evans does things to me, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: After you spent the night chatting with Sebastian at a party Chris gets jealous and shows you his possessive side.





	Eyes on me

You took off your coat and scarf and put them on the chair while Chris closed the hotel room door behind you.

‘So did that feel good?’ his voice filled the room and there was a sudden unmistakeable serious tone to it.

‘Did what feel good?’

‘You and Seb.’

‘Me and Seb what?’ you laughed surprised and shook your head but when you looked back at Chris you realized he wasn’t joking,’ Are you serious?’

‘You two were flirting all night, you think I didn’t notice how close you sat to him or how he kept touching your arm when you talked?’

‘He was just being nice, Chris, you’re reading way too much into it.’

You took off your shoes and jewelry while you walked towards the bathroom.

He followed you inside, dropping his suit jacket and tie on the floor of the bedroom along the way.

‘It looked like you both forgot I was even in the room,’ he continued, clearly not ready to drop the subject yet.

‘I was not flirting, I was just being friendly, I thought you wanted me to be nice to your friends?’

‘Not that nice.’

He stood behind you while you cleaned off your make up. Your eyes met his in the mirror, the look that greeted you was stone cold and you noticed his jaw was tense.

‘Come on, you’re exaggerating,’ you sighed, trying to lighten the mood,’ It’s Seb, he’s your friend, he would never…I would never.’

‘Next time I take you to one of these parties I want you to only have eyes for me, nobody else gets to touch you, you hear me?’ his voice was so commanding it was giving you goosebumps.

He moved closer to you, trapping you between his body and the sink.

’You’re mine,’ he added in a heavy whisper while he nuzzled your cheek. 

The small gesture of affection so soft and sweet compared to his words and the darkness in his eyes.

You’d never seen Chris this jealous before in all the years you two had been dating and you had to admit it was turning you on more than just a little.

‘You know I’m yours, Chris,’ your voice was shaking.

‘Maybe I need to remind you,’ his breath was warm against your cheek.

You shivered when you felt his strong hand on your lower back, holding you still while his other hand pulled down the zipper from your dress until your entire back was bare.

Your eyes closed in a sigh when you felt his lips on the back of your shoulder, his kisses soft and gentle. His hand was firm on your neck, massaging it slowly while he brought his mouth up to your ear.

‘Pull up your dress,’ he ordered and you didn’t hesitate to do as he told you, pulling your dress up until your panties were on display. 

He pulled the straps of your dress down to expose your breasts, using the opportunity to softly cup them in his hands. His thumbs brushed your nipples, bringing them out easily while he breathed into your ear,’ Always so eager when I put my hands on you.’

HIs other hand sank between your legs to cover your panties, a deep chuckle in your ear when he felt how soaked they were,’ That better be because of me, sweetheart.’

‘It’s always because of you,’ you moaned when he started moving his fingers, so slowly and carefully you could barely feel him through the thin fabric. 

He was driving you crazy and he was enjoying every second of his slow torture.

You leaned back against his chest and closed your eyes, biting your lip in frustration and trying to rub yourself against his hand but he wasn’t having any of it.

He pulled his hand from you and you whimpered at the loss.

‘Such a needy girl, aren’t you?’ he teased.

‘I can’t help it, your hands make me weak.’

You could feel him smile against your cheek and he started kissing your neck again, pushing your dress down further while he sucked on your skin.   
You let your dress fall to your feet and quickly stepped out of it, leaving you in only your panties while he was still fully dressed.

’Spread your legs for me, sweetheart.’

You obliged and his hand was quick to slide down over your stomach and settle back in it’s favorite spot, right between your legs. You couldn’t hold back the wanton moan that escaped your lips and your eyes closed.

‘Eyes on me, I want to be the only thing on your mind right now,’ his tone was firm again, a contrast to the gentle delicate way his fingers were touching you, teasing you and putting you on the brim.   
And he was still only touching you through the fabric of your panties. You needed his fingers on your skin, all over and inside of your most sensitive parts.

‘God, Chris, please, take them off, I wanna feel you.’

‘Not yet.’

Your eyes met his in the mirror and the serious look on his face only added to your arousal. He was way too fucking sexy when he was angry. And he was so fucking good with his fingers.  
You could feel the heat starting to coil in your center, he was going to make you cum just like this.

But just as your orgasm approached he pulled away again.

You grunted in frustration when his hand left your sensitive spot and you grunted again when he roughly bent you forward over the bathroom sink. He pulled your panties down and sank to his knees behind you.

Without any warning his hands were on your ass, spreading you open for him. You almost cried out when his mouth found your folds, his tongue licked its way up and down, teasing your clit and pushing into your entrance. The sudden stimulation was too much and you had to stop yourself from screaming.

When he pushed two fingers deep inside you there was no more holding back. He found the exact spot he was looking for with so much ease, like someone who knew your body inside and out after all those years, knew exactly what made you scream.

And scream you did when he finally drew your orgasm out of you.

He didn’t give you much time to recuperate. His fingers were quickly replaced by his tongue while he licked you clean, humming soft moans of approval against your pussy, putting goosebumps all over your skin.

‘You taste so fucking heavenly,’ he breathed,’ I could eat you out all day and still feel like I’m starving.’

When he stood up you heard him fumble with the zipper of his pants.

‘Please,’ you bit your lip in anticipation, knowing what would follow.

‘You want me to fuck you?’ his low tone and rough hands were making you desperate.

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled you up. ‘Answer me,’ he growled.

‘Yes,’ you moaned,’ god yes, please.’

Your face was completely flushed and your eyes were darkened by the same lust you found in his.

You turned around to capture his mouth with yours and for a few seconds he reciprocated, licking his way into your mouth, but then he pulled your hair again to keep you at bay.

‘Look at me,’ he growled into your ear and forced you to look into the mirror to meet his eyes. His expression was so stern it made you shiver. 

Sex with Chris had always been amazing but he was usually the sweet, gentle and patient type in the bedroom. This was new and this Chris was the sexiest one you had ever seen.   
You would have done anything he asked you tonight, begged him for it should he have asked.

But he showed mercy on you.

He buried his face in the crook of your neck with a low moan and you felt his erection rock hard against your ass. You pushed back against him, grinding yourself on his hard cock and eliciting a few more moans from his lips.   
He was trying very hard to suppress them, not wanting to let go yet but you knew he was on the verge.

‘Fuck me,’ you begged while you looked into his eyes,’ Show me who I belong to, show me you’re the only one who can make me feel like this.’

You reached behind you with one arm to grab his neck and hold him close to you.

You could feel the wetness pool between your legs and the way he was breathing heavily against your neck wasn’t helping.

‘Fuck me, Chris,’ you asked again.

He started pushing back against you, the head of his cock now nudging your entrance.

You needed him inside you, more urgently with every passing minute.

‘Please, I need you now,’ your voice was desperate and before you had finished your plea his hands grabbed your waist and he buried himself deep inside your warmth.

‘Oh god fuck,’ his heavy moans filled your ear and he started moving, sinking in deeper with every thrust. His fingers buried into the skin of your waist while he fucked into you mercilessly.

And you didn’t mind one bit, you wanted him to take everything he needed from you.

One of his hands was on your lower back, holding you in place while the other grabbed your hair again, pulling you up just enough so you could watch him in the mirror.

‘That’s it, baby,’ he moaned deeply,’ you know no other man will ever make you cum like I can, don’t you?’

‘Yes,’ you whimpered,’ Yes, Chris.’

You could feel your orgasm build and your walls started to clench around him. He pulled your hair harder, lifting your body up against his until you whimpered in pain.

‘Yeah, just like that, scream for me, god dammed you feel so fucking good,’ his breath was hot against your skin and his hand left your hair and wrapped around your throat in a tight, firm hold,’ Look at yourself while you ride my cock, baby, watch me while I ruin you.’

His other hand landed on your ass in one hard slap and it was all you needed to fall over the edge. You took him with you into one shattering orgasm that had you both panting in each others arms.

With one last loud grunt Chris pulled out to spill his hot load all over your folds while he bit down on your shoulder. The pain of his teeth into your skin mixed with the bliss of your orgasm made you groan in both pain and relief.

His arms wrapped around you while he buried his face into the crook of your neck, whispering soft apologies into your ear.

‘Why are you apologizing? It’s alright,’ you soothingly stroked his hair and turned around to kiss his forehead. 

‘Was that what you wanted?’ he breathed.

He looked completely wrecked, his cheeks flushed, lips red and his eyes teary while he clung to you.

‘That was so fucking hot, it was everything I wanted and more,’ you leaned your forehead against his and he smiled a satisfied smile.

‘When you texted me ‘jealous dominant boyfriend’ I wasn’t sure how dominant you wanted me to get,’ he then spoke softly,’ Was that too much? Not enough?’

‘That was the exact amount of dominant and jealous I needed,’ you complimented him,’ Don’t act like you don’t know how fucking good you were.’

There was a little mischievous twinkle in his eyes and he shrugged his shoulders with a grin,’ Well, I am an actor.’

‘And a damn good one, how am I ever going to live up to that, huh?’

‘There’s no pressure, it’s just some silly role play,’ he reassured you and softly kissed your lips.

‘No, you gave me what I wanted, its only fair I give you what you want.’

‘You already give me what I want every single day just by being you.’

The sweet smile he gave you made your heart melt, and you knew he meant every single word too, but you still shook your head,’ That’s incredibly sweet and romantic, but I want to hear your most intimate dirty fantasy, okay, I opened up to you, it’s only fair you do the same.’

‘Okay,’ he accepted,’ I will think about it, but right now my biggest, dirtiest fantasy is to pull you into a warm shower, get us cleaned up and then crawl into bed and fall asleep in your arms. I don’t know about you but I’m fucking wrecked after that.’

You laughed and turned on the water,’ Well, I guess you’ve earned it.’


End file.
